


The life we'll lead

by Weebtabix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebtabix/pseuds/Weebtabix
Summary: The 53rd season of Danganronpa is over for good and thanks to Kiibo's sacrifice, Maki, Shuichi and Himiko can finally make their fiction truth by entering the real world. However, life in the real wouldn't be so easy in this unexpectedly peaceful world. The trio need to adapt to their new surroundings and live on for their deceased friends.





	1. Into the real world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so expect a few errors in the story and feel free to call them out. I would also appreciate it if some criticism were left in the comments to help become a better writer. I created this fanfic for the reason that I really liked the survivors of DRV3 and wanted to read more about them and what they would do in the real world. Unfortunately, I have only been able to find one other fanfiction with the premise I describe (This https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12676703/1/Making-Ends-Meet it only has 6 chapters as of now but I found it enjoyable) so I thought if can't find anymore fanfics, I might as well make my own. Anyway if you decide to read this, I would appreciate it. Also this story will be told mainly from Shuichi's point of view but I may show Maki's and Himiko's point of views in later chapters. Thanks.

Hand in hand, I walk in unison with Maki and Himiko into blinding light, we didn't know what expect in the real world, we could only trust Tsumugi's words, That the world was a peaceful one, without killing games despair but I still had my doubts about her words, I mean she was to the one set us up in this killing game and kept it a secret until the end, what reason do we have to trust her, for all we know, the real world could be just as horrible as the kill-. Suddenly tugging on my left hand was Himiko, pulling me out of thought and back into reality. We were a large room lit only by TV screens and computer monitors, however there weren't any people around, it was a desolate room.

"This is the real world... right?" I question. Maki replies instantly "It has to be". I looked back to see a giant hole in the wall that we appeared from and through that hole is the school we came from, where the killing game took place This definitely is the real world but what is the state of it? This just raises more questions. While questioning our surroundings, A Tall man wearing a navy blue suit and holding a small briefcase appeared in front of us and with a booming voice said.

"Congratulations on surviving the killing game!" Maki instantly started up a glare that bored holes into the unknown man. She assumed a fighting stance, ready to pounce the man.

"Bastard, you helped create the killing game didn't you?" The suited man was obviously intimidated, taking a step back and raising his hands over his face in a desperate attempt to protect himself. 

"No no I wasn't a part of the creation- I mean was but t-that doesn't matter" The man was a stuttering mess   
"I'm here to give you your reward" 

"Nyeeh, a reward?" Himiko questions 

Finally regaining his posture "yes yes, your reward for surviving the killing game!" The man pulled his briefcase to open and inside was a hefty amount of money "Two million yen for each survivor so you three get six million yen!" Mine and Himiko’s eyes stare in bewilderment "I've never seen this much money!" Himiko utters " Hey hey Shuichi, we can take this money right, he says it’s our reward right?" 

"Yeah I guess we ca-" 

"We won't be taking the money" Maki coldly interjects 

"What? But why? Why we won the money so it ours, why don't you want it Maki?" Himiko whines

“You want to take money from people that forced us to kill our friends? I don’t want to take that money”

“Oh? You won’t live long without money, especially since none of you have identities, family or home to fall back on” The navy suited man objects. Maki steadies her glare on the suited man once again and causing the navy suited man to shrink back once again.

“I hate that I have to agree with this man but he’s right Maki. We don’t have anything but each other in this world” I say

“That’s right!” Triumphantly said by the Navy suited man for some reason. 

Maki looks at me; I give her a reassuring smile. She turns her head Himiko who had a joyful expression.   
Finally caving, she gives a subtle reply “Fine”.

“Amazing! Great!” The navy suited man says as he pushes the briefcase into my hands. My arms drop a little when I take it; it’s heavier than expected. Maki notices and asks.

“Want me to carry the case?”

“I’m not that weak!” I refute

A small grin appears on Maki’s face. I’m glad she lightened up. 

“Now let me lead to the outside world you so desire!”

The outside world… I wonder what it’s like. For once, I want to believe in Tsumugi’s words of a peaceful world. The three of us follow behind the chipper suited man. He leads us down a large stark white hallway, so white it hurts my eyes. The walls of the hallway are lined with small offices with a white door and a thin sheet of glass separating the offices from the hallway. Inside each office, we see 2 employees sitting opposite each other at solid oak desks. They’re tapping away at their computers while taking regular sips of coffee but not never looking away from the computer screen. They look dead tired. It’s almost as if I’m looking at prisoners; reminds me of our previous situation… We continue down the white hallway and encounter some employees standing outside their offices. Seems like we aren’t the last people on earth like Tsumugi said, I’m glad that was a lie. I can hear them chatting in whispers; I can’t make out what they’re saying but I feel it’s something bad about us. I face the floor, I’m too scared to look up at them and see what dirty expressions they have on their faces. 

We stop at a double glass door. Above the glass door is a sign saying “Hope you visit us again!”. Like hell we would want to come back here. Through the glass door I can see all sorts of things, men and women in business attire, high school students. Cars of all sorts flood the road. A short bespectacled woman approaches, the man kneels a little and the woman whispers in the man’s ear.

Suddenly, he shot up, shouting “I can’t believe I’ve forgotten!” His shout gives me and Himiko a shock; Maki still retains her cool composure as expected and questions the suited man.

“What did you forget?”

“Your apartment of course!”

“Our apartment?” Maki presses further 

“Yes your apartment! We wouldn’t be so rude to just leave you three on the streets. We’ve arranged a nice apartment for you all!”

“An apartment?!” Himiko explodes 

“Is it big?”

“Does it look nice?”

“Does it have a mage’s room?”

“Does it have a separate room for my familiar?”

Himiko’s eyes were shining as she bombarded the suited man with more and more questions.   
The suited man is overwhelmed by her questions, he tries to divert her attention. 

“Well you can see when we get there!” He ushers us outside and a black luxury car parks before us. Out comes a chauffeur who opens all car doors and politely gestures us to come inside

Himiko run to car while I follow behind. We were just about to get in before Maki interrupts us   
“How do we know this is safe? For all we know, you could be taking us to some hidden place to silence us”  
Maki’s statement makes me shudder at the thought and I’m starting to have second thought about my action, Himiko seems to have reached the same conclusion.

“Quite the skeptical one aren’t you” The man comments on Maki   
“But that is all nonsense!” 

“Team Danganronpa always sticks to their words! We promised a reward to whoever survived the killing game and that’s you three!”

“Besides you wouldn’t be able to survive in this world with our reward” The suited man leaves us with that slightly sinister comment and enters the car.

He’s right we have no choice but to accept their reward if want to live on comfortably   
I look at Maki and Himiko before entering, both having doubtful looks on their faces but we know what we must do to live. We enter the car and it drives off.

The drive was mostly silent; the only audible noise was the car’s engine hushed humming. I believe the three of us were too busy taking in to the passing sights or at least I was. We passed a bountiful park, full of green flourishing trees and grass. There were also many people in the park, some sitting on mats, eating food and talking to each other. Others are playing games such as football and catch, the participating people showing passion and enthusiasm in the game. Truly a sight to behold especially after our situation. After seeing a sight like that, I’m relieved that Tsumugi wasn’t lying, that the world is peaceful and pure. Lost in thought, Himiko’s head falls on to my shoulder which gives me a small shock but quickly realizing she fallen asleep I quell my reaction. She looks so peaceful in her sleep; I shift around a little just so she feels a little more comfortable sleeping on my shoulder. She Kinda looks like a small animal in her sleep as well. Looking towards Maki, it seems she’s also fallen asleep, leaning on the car door with a calm expression on her face. Seeing these two sleep so peacefully warms my heart and now that I look back on all we’ve done, I’m starting to feel tired now. And with that I close my eyes with a smile on my face and hope for our future.


	2. Our new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki, Shuichi and Himiko reach their new apartment. What awaits them inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for coming to read the second chapter. I actually have a question you all. Should I continue start using Japanese terms instead of english ones? For example, I was using 'Lunchbox' instead of 'Bento'. I haven't made it obvious but this does take place in Japan. So i just wondering which terms I should use. Also criticism is always welcome.

I wake up to the sound of the car pulling up and parking. The suited man looks back from the front seat.

“Oh, you’re awake? Well that’s good since we just got to your new apartment. Mind waking up the others for me?”

I only nod in response since I still feel sleepy. I look to the left and see Himiko still sleeping on my shoulder and Maki still sleeping on while leaning on the car door. I shake Himiko gently.

“Himiko, it’s time to get up”

“Nyeeeeh” she moans in a sleepy tone and snuggles into my arm; now she defiantly looks like a small animal, a cute one at that. A few more shakes and she finally sits up straight and says in an annoyed tone

“Why did you wake me up Shuichi?”

“Because we’re at our new home apparently” 

“Ooooooh” she utters in excited tone. She climbs over me to reach for the door and get out. 

Next was to wake Maki, I’m kind of scared of doing so. I don’t know what how she’ll react if I suddenly wake her up. I gulp and reach my hand out to her shoulder slowly. I shake her as lightly as I can and in an almost whispering voice.  
“Maki it’s time to get up”  
I let go of her shoulder and pull back slowly only to be grabbed by the wrist hard and tight, scaring all the sleepiness right out of me  
“Oh it’s just you Shuichi” she says so nonchalantly while releasing her grip. She gave me quite the heart attack. 

I reply with a shaky voice “Y-yeah”

“I’m guessing were at our new apartment” I nod “Well let’s get out then” She stretches and lets out a cute little yawn. 

We both step outside the car, briefcase in my hands. We stand before our new apartment. A common modern two story apartment, nothing special about it. To be honest, I kind of expected something bigger, something more grand but beggars can’t be choosers I guess.

The man steps out of the car and walks over to us

“Well here are your keys to your new apartment, your room is number 101” He hands the keys over to Maki.

“You better not try anything after this or else it will end badly for you and your company” Maki threatens the suited man.

“Hah” The suited man lets out a small chuckle “We wouldn’t even think of doing something to hurt our beloved survivors! Anyway it seems it’s my time to up, I gotta go!” he speaks in his booming voice which shows hints of fear in his voice as he gestures towards his wrist watch.

Neither Maki or I say anything in return, rather Maki just stares him down. Sweat runs down the suited man’s forehead.  
“Well this is goodbye. On behalf of Team Danganronpa, we wish you a happy life” The suited man speaks in a wobbly voice still under the Maki’s glare. 

Again, we don’t say anything in return. We just watch the suited man get in the car and watch him signal the driver and so he does. The car drives off.

We both turn to the apartment and walk to it. 

“Finally that nuisance is gone” Maki expresses.

“Yeah but he did help us, so I appreciate it” I say.

Himiko is already standing in front our apartment door “Cooooome on, hurry up and unlock the door Maki Roll”

“Who are you calling Maki Roll” Maki responds with a slight smile

“Why don’t you open it with your magic Himiko” I say jokingly .

“I can’t since I’m all out of MP” the mage expresses in a shaky tone.

I let out a small chuckle and Himiko pouts at me.

Maki unlocks the door and pushes it open and Himiko rushes in. Me and Maki follow in slowly after.  
Like the exterior of the apartment, the inside is nothing special. In front the door are Himiko’s shoes sprawled across the floor, I give out a little sigh before I pick up and organising her shoes. I take off my shoes and leave them in an orderly fashion next to Himiko’s shoes, Maki does the same. Walking a little further in, there is a compact kitchen to my left. A lot less equipped than the one in the school but it will be fine enough. I check the fridge it’s full of many basic groceries: eggs, milk, bread, juice etc. A few lunchboxes but they’re all labelled ‘Salmon and Marinated Shrimp Salad’. The cupboards also seem to have normal plates, cups, pots and pans, nothing out the ordinary. The bathroom is right next to the kitchen, peeking inside, it’s a small bathroom, it’s everything you would expect from a bathroom, a toilet, a sink and mirror sitting above and it, a shower and the floor is filled with white tiles.

Past the kitchen and bathroom is the living room. The floor is maple wood, resting on top of the floor is a white leather couch placed at the right end of the room which Himiko has already claimed as she lies on it. Left of the couch is a sliding cupboard, I open it. It contains a large single futon with a few extra blankets. The bottom shelf holds a few sets of clothes, I’m assuming these are clothes, they look like pajamas. Across the claimed couch is a large wood brown coffee table with nothing but a TV remote on it. Below the coffee table is a thick pale rug which your feet just sink into as soon as you step onto it and where Himiko’s leggings are thrown. Further across the couch, at the far left wall is a decently sized TV sitting on top a wooden cabinet. The TV is showing some sort of anime; if Himiko is watching it I’m guessing it’s got something to do with magic. It’s also surprising how comfortable she’s already gotten in this apartment though that is a good thing. Above the TV is an analog clock, you don’t see many of those nowadays. The time shows 6:00 PM on the dot, meaning it’s still evening, we should set up dinner soon. Adjacent right of the TV is a narrow desk work desk with a white laptop sitting on top next to an internet router. The back of the living room has a sizeable double glass sliding doors with light brown curtains equip at each side. Past the glass sliding doors is a small back garden with solid wooden fences surrounding it. Maki is standing outside inspecting the garden but she seems to found nothing yet.

Having explored the entire apartment, I sit down on the small space of the couch Himiko hasn’t claimed.

“What are you watching Himiko?”

“Oh Shuichi, I’m watching Sailor Mage!” still lying down, she strikes some odd pose that I can’t even begin to describe.  
“It’s about a middle-school student named Usagi Tsumiko who befriends Sol, a talking white dog who gives her a necklace enabling her to become The Fire Sailor Mage! She and her friends, Sailor Wind, Sailor Water and Sailor Earth are destined to save the world from the forces of evil!” Himiko’s eyes were sparkling as she was explaining her shows, she seems so enthusiastic about the anime.

“That sounds like a rip off of Sailor Moon”

Himiko reacts in an unexpected way after my comment.

“Nyeeeh! Sailor Mage came first and will always be better!” Himiko yells.

Shocked by her yell, I respond “W-why are you so defensive about it?”

“Because it’s better!” She repeats. 

“What are you two yelling about?” Maki interrupts.

“Shuichi is making fun of my favorite anime!”

“You already have a favorite anime? “Maki questions “Actually that doesn’t matter what are we going to do about our food situation?”

“What do mean that doesn’t matter!? Of course it matters!”

We just ignore Himiko’s rambling and I answer.

“I’m pretty sure none of us know how to actually cook but I did see a few lunch boxes in the back of the fridge”. I lead Maki over to the fridge and show her

“I guess that will do for now” Maki says as she grabs two lunchboxes labelled ‘Salmon and Marinated Shrimp Salad’. I grab one for myself and head to the living room. Himiko is still rambling about her anime.

“And that is why Sailor Mage is bett- Oh hey is that food? I’m starving” That was a quick change of tone from her.

We sit down and dig in, it tastes pretty good for ready-made food but it’s still not as good as Kirumi’s cooking. The thought of her alone depresses me a little. Maki is eating normally, no visible expression, she picks up the food with her chopsticks and eats in small bites. Himiko in contrast is scoffing down her food. She must have been really hungry. She has a bunch of food stuck to the sides of her mouth and Maki notices. 

“Geez”

Maki puts down her lunchbox and heads to the kitchen, she returns with a paper towel and wipes Himiko’s face, Himiko moans, it’s a pretty cute scene, they kind of look like sisters here. Maki turns to me.

“Geez you too Shuichi?” I look in confusion, that’s when she puts the paper towel to my face and starts rubbing my mouth.

“Mphff” I moan and blush a little.

“Can you guys eat properly next time; you both eat like children”

“Heh, sorry” I apologise to Maki.

We continue eating and watching the knock-off anime, Himiko constantly prattles on about the knock-off anime despite the numerous amount of time Maki told her to shut up.

Once we finish eating, I take the three empty lunchboxes and put in the small bin near the kitchen. Walking back to the living room, I notice the clock and it reads 10:00PM. 

“Wow it’s already this late” as I point to the clock.

“Yeah it’s getting pretty late, we should set up the futons” Maki agrees

“Nyeh, but where are the futons?” Himiko asks

“They’re in this cupboard” I say as I open the cupboard

“Ah” That when I remember

“There is only one futon…”

“That doesn’t matter” Maki replies

“What do mean that doesn’t matter?” Himiko has an outburst, while blushing she says “Shuichi may be after my small hole” She trails off near the end of the sentence

“Himiko, is that what you think of me?” Shocked and a little saddened by her interpretation of me, I prepare to retaliate against her claim but Maki does it for me.

“Don’t worry Himiko, I trust Shuichi, he wouldn’t something that requires so much confidence” Maki says as she slips me a sly grin.

“Hah yeah” I give an awkward smile and laugh. I don’t know whether to appreciate her standing up for me or get angry because she insulted me.

“Anyway let’s hurry up, it’s getting late” Maki continues.

We do as she says. We plan to lay the futon in the middle of the room. We push the large coffee table off towards the glass doors. It was a pretty hard task for just me and Himiko considering how heavy it was. I bet it would be a breeze for Maki to do this. With the coffee table out of the way, we lay the large futon on the floor and put the blankets on top. Maki is the first to lie on the on the futon, she claims the right side of the futon, Himiko claims the left.

“Eh, I’m sleeping in the middle?”

“I remember from the orphanage, I always used sleep on the side of the beds since I just liked to”

“I don’t like sleeping in the middle between people because it makes me feel trapped” Himiko replies.

“Also are you guys just going sleep in our uniforms?” I question.

“It’s not like we have other clothes” Maki responds.

I walk to the sliding cupboard and open it once again. I reach to the pajamas at the bottom shelf, pulling out a set 3 sets of folded pajamas and holding them out to Maki and Himiko.

They both take the pajamas and unfold them, leaving only one set of pajamas set in my hands.

“Well Shuichi, go away” Himiko demands.

“Huh, Why?”

“Why? So you don’t see us naked! Ahhh I get it! You just see us naked especially me! I knew you were after my small hole!”  
"Himiko you're overreacting" Maki silences Himiko's with that one line

“Fine I'm going” I rush into the bathroom to get changed leaving Maki and Himiko

Even my pajamas are plain. Just a striped dark blue long sleeved pajama top and a long loosely fitting pajama bottoms that mirror the striped pattern. I slip into the pajamas and find they’re actually pretty comfy. 

I call out to both of them “Are you guys done?”

“Yeah” Maki replies

I walk out to see both of them wearing their pajamas. Well Maki wasn’t wearing pajamas, her night wear was a red tank top with a red shorts and that had a thick white outline. Himiko was wearing a light blue T-shirt with ‘MAGICAL’ written in bright bold words. Her pajama bottoms were akin to mine, just having a black and white polka dot design. Both of them took to their side of the futon.

“So I’m still sleeping in the middle?”

“Yup” a short and quick response from Maki.

I let out a sigh under my breath and get into the futon. Believe or not, it’s incredibly embarrassing sleeping in a futon with girls of my age, even if they are my friends. But there is nothing I can do about it other than fall asleep. So I do as I close my eyes and hope for a peaceful night.


	3. A not so peaceful night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter and I apologise for that but I wanted this to be it's own chapter.  
> Anyway I hope anyone reading this enjoys this chapter.

It was not a peaceful night like I hoped for. Moonlight shone through the crevasse of the curtains, creating the only light source in this pitch black room. Thanks to the moonlight, I can just about make out the time on the clock. 2:00PM. I sigh. I haven’t been able to get to sleep ever since I hit the futon. I expected Himiko to still be awake because she was making such a big fuss out us sleeping together, I thought she would’ve of been too nervous to sleep but she as out like a light. I was the only nervous one here. I never slept with any girls in the entirety of my life and here I was sleeping with two on each side. I thought I would get over this nervous feeling and I did thankfully, I finally started to feel comfortable in the futon and was slowly drifting into a deep sleep, feelings of nervousness fading away with every second and drowsiness taking place. But this was when the true problem occurred. I was so close to that sleepy salvation…

Sneak attack!

Something thin strikes me square in the face with such force and intent to awaken me. I’ve been completely knocked out of the motherly hold of sleep and engulfed by panic and daze. Are we being attacked? Has Team Danganronpa lied to us? Are they really out to get us? I knew they were being too friendly. As dread starts to seep in my mind and dig deeper into my thoughts, I start to think of my two friends beside me. I have to wake them, were all in danger here I need to get up! But my attempt to rise was futile. My body was heavy as if something was holding it down. Now I’m really scared. I struggle under the weight trying to push it off me but every attempt was met with futility and the grasp on me is tighter with every movement of mine. I continue with my pointless endeavor until I hear a familiar grunt. I stop all my actions and question the grunt. Thinking on it for few more seconds I realize… my mistake. There was no one but me to witness but me my mistake but I could tell I was hot and red in the face.

It was Maki.

I can’t believe was so paranoid that I believed my friends to be enemies. I’m so embarrassed.

In an attempt to forget my shameful act. I experiment to verify my conclusion, I recreate my previous movements and I earn the same grunt with another tightening grip. It was defiantly Maki. She was on top of me; holding me in solid grasp; it felt as if she trying to squeeze the life out me with how firm her grip was on me. It felt pain-.

Another strike to the face; with the same amount of deadly force. I strain my neck under Maki’s confinement and look to my left and see Himiko as she slowly drags her arm over my face and back into her territory of the futon. I come to the conclusion that Himiko was the one assaulting me. Who knew such a small frame girl was capable of such power and vigour.

I let out a heavy sigh. I need to assess my situation and find a solution to it. Maki is on top of me holding me but not in a nurturing and loving hug. Rather in a death grip, as if she’s trying to crush all the bones in my body. Then I have Himiko on my left, attacking unintentionally (I hope), each strike she lands with strength and precision. I feel she would have completely flattened my nose by morning if she continues. How she is even doing this is way beyond a detective like me.

I scoff at my previous worries. I was nervous? I was embarrassed? The past me was naïve as I know the truth of my situation now. I was sandwiched in-between two horrendous sleepers and there was no chance of me getting to sleep.  


The hope and dream of getting a peaceful and healthy night sleep was long gone as I in hell


	4. Start of a new day

By some miracle of the gods (or Himiko’s magic as she would she would have said). I got to sleep. It wasn’t a comfortable rest; My face still feels sore from Himiko’s endless barrage of attacks and Maki still holds me in a solid death grip. Sunshine peeks out from behind the cracks in the curtain and lands on my face, it’s warm and comforting but kind of irritating. I look towards the clock and it shows 8:00AM. Another heavy hearted sigh falls out my mouth. A simple task such getting out the futon was incredibly tedious; my entire body feels numb from all the squeezing I endured last night. Maki still had her iron grip around me and I try to unbuckle her hands slowly and carefully. I remember the last time I tried to wake Maki up, she almost mangled my wrist, I don’t even want to think what she would to try to do to me if she woke up now. But it looks like I didn’t need to think about what happens as I get to experience it first-hand. Maki’s eyes start to flicker and open up slowly. She looks up to me with lidded eyes.

“G-Good morning” I awkwardly say

Maki’s eyes widen in surprise and confusion, her face steadily becoming flush. I could see she was readying her hands to push me back from her grasp as I was readying to defend myself from her attack but to my surprise, she lowers her arms and they return to her side, her face still has the shade of burning red. She suddenly shot up and storms off to the bathroom. I could only let out a sigh of relief, If I were to be abused anymore by these two; I think I would actual cry.

Himiko wakes up last, she somehow has ended up at the end of futon. She props herself up with one with arm and tubbing her eyes with the other. She lets out a small yawn 

“Mnyeh, did some something happen to Maki Roll?”

“Nothing happened” I don’t want to think about it anymore. “Anyway good morning Himiko”

“Morning” she sleepily said as she fell back down into the comfort of the futon

“What are you doing?” I question

“Resting to get my MP back”

“But you just had a full night sleep”

“Heh!” Himiko snickered “You just don’t understand what it takes to be a mage!” 

She sounded very confident in her remark for some reason.

“Well you can rest on the couch, we need to pack the futon away”

As soon as I say that, Himiko clutches to the futon cover like her life depends on it.

“No! I can only recover MP in the futon. Also, what happens if someone comes to attack us? You won’t be able to rely on my magic!”

This is going to be difficult, I’m too tired for this.

“Look Himiko, how about I make you some MP restoring breakfast, then you’ get ou-“

Himiko shot up like a bullet, stars in eyes “Shuichi you can cook!?”

Taken back by her sudden burst of energy, stepping back a little. 

“Y-yeah” I lie.

“Well cook me your best meal!” The mage challenged “I will judge it on how much MP I recover from it!”

Now I’ve done it. Himiko expects so much from me and I’d feel really bad if I fail her.

“Now get in the kitchen” Himiko insisted as she starting shoving me towards the Kitchen.

“I’ll be waiting!” 

I groan, it wasn’t a complete lie that I can’t cook, I know the basics like how to cook eggs but at the same time, the basics are all I know. But there is nothing I can do about.  
I grab the eggs from the fridge and a small decorated bowl from the top cupboard. I pull out a pan and oil to get started

“First I got to heat up the stove, put the pan on, pour the oil into the pan, crack and mix the eggs” I mutter my actions out loud. I wasn’t to bothered about cooking before but I’m pretty excited about now. I don’t even remember the last I tried cooking. I kind of feel like a chef even though I’m cooking the simplest breakfast. Himiko shouts from the living room, shattering my daydream.

“Is it done Shuichi?”

“I just started!” I shout back 

“Well you better hurry up or I’m lowering your grade”

“You’re actually going to grade me on this?!”

“Of course!” Himiko yelled confidently “I need to see if your skilled enough to supply me with constant MP fulfilling food!”

So this is actually a trial to become Himiko’s personal chef. Himiko is certainly a lot to handle. Letting out a minute sigh, I continue cooking, stirring and scrunching the eggs with a splash of salt. Then pouring the eggs on to separate floral pattern plates. The toaster dinged, notifying me of the toast being ready. The breakfast making goes smooth.  
Maki then makes a sudden appearance over my shoulder, a hushed and swift approach. It was completely unexpected and gave me a sudden jolt. She glances over the eggs and comments 

“You’re making breakfast Shuichi?” I thought you didn’t know how to cook”

Giving the eggs one final toss, I pick and place them on to the third plate before turning to Maki.  
“It’s only the basics I know”

Her face still shows a faint of flush, probably the remains of our previous encounter but I shouldn’t bring that up. I got off easy before and I don’t want to face her wrath. 

Diverting my attention, I give Maki two tasks.

“Maki, could you get the toast out and take the plates to the coffee table?”

“Oh sure” A short response from her as she places each piece of toast with an eggy partner and begins to walk off with two plates in hand with two sets of utensils.

But before she exits the kitchen, she halts still facing away from “It’s only been a day but I’m glad to have you two with me” A rare moment where Maki actually expresses her true emotions.

“Yeah I’m glad to have you two with me as well” I calmly say 

I couldn’t see her face but I could tell she had a smile on it, a smile slowly forming on my face as well. I really am glad. Picking up my plate with a knife and fork, I head over to the living room to see Himiko and Maki peck at their food. 

Before taking my seat a feeling of anxiety sets in. I’m scarred they might not enjoy my food.

“H-how is it?” I falter, my unease in perfect view

Himiko is the first to respond “For a beginner, you really know make great MP inducing food. I may consider making you my personal cook!” She lets out a boisterous laugh.

And a concise appraisal from Maki “It tastes nice enough”

Relief washes over me like a wave as I take in their compliments. I take a seat between the both of them; eager to dig into my creation, Slipping a mixture of egg and toast in my mouth. It’s decent enough, a bit salty but good enough for first time cooking. It may be a simple meal but I’m proud of what I made and I’m happy I can enjoy with my friends.  
Similar to last night’s dinner, we sit at the coffee, eating breakfast. It seems we are watching Himiko favorite anime, though this time she’s completely engrossed in the TV this time, her eyes are glued to the TV, not even looking away to put the food in her mouth; it’s pretty funny to watch her miss her mouth completely, trying to force food into her face before Maki corrects her. We end up cleaning most of our plates however Himiko has failed to clean her face again; yolk and crumbs of the toast stain the sides of her mouth. Maki sighs.

“I told before Himiko, eat like a proper adult not a kid” Maki scolded, once again fulfilling her role as the doting big sister.

Himiko still refusing look away from the TV.

“I’m still a teenager”

“Well you don’t act like one” A harsh response from Maki as she wipes Himiko’s mouth.

I let out a small chuckle, it’s quite funny but also heartwarming to watch these two.

“I don’t know what your laughing about Shuichi. You’re just as bad” Once again taking the paper towel to my mouth and wiping roughly.

Maki lets out a heavy sigh “I’m not going to tell you guys again but learn to eat properly” Her voice had a slight commanding force to it and all I could do is was nod in response.

We continue with our breakfast until finished. I take all the plates and utensils to the kitchen and dump them in the sink. 

Returning to the living room Maki beings up a question.

“Well what are we going to do now? We just can’t sit at home all day”

“Hmmm, we need to get some more food and some casual clothes. I don’t think we have any other clothes apart from our pajamas and uniforms” I respond.

“But if we go outside with our uniforms, someone might recognise us and it would be awkward to go out in our pajamas. What do we do?” Maki asked.

“We’ve got no choice but to go in our uniforms. I guess we can go clothes shopping first and then change in a public bathroom or something” I suggest. 

“Yeah that’s best we can do” Maki agrees “Let’s get changed and go. it’s better to get this stuff out of the way”

“Do I have go?” Himiko asked.

“We’ll leave you behind if don’t come” Maki joked with a slight grin.

Himiko didn’t get Maki’s joke “Ahhh wait for me then! I don’t want to be alone!” Himiko speaks frantically as she rushes to her uniform.

I also grab my uniform that was paired with my hat, both slung over the couch. I head to the bathroom; slipping into them and neatly folding my pajamas. I stare at my hat before putting it on. It reminds me of all those horrible memories of the killing game but it also reminds of all the good memories I had and the people I met, the bonds I built. It fills me with determination and resolve to push further on into this world. Throwing on my hat, a confident smile on my face and a positive stride out of the bathroom. Maki and Himiko are in their usual outfits, however, Himiko isn’t wearing her signature mage hat.

“Not wearing your hat Himiko?

“Nyeh, as much I want to wear it Maki says it’s too conspicuous and we should try to draw as less attention as possible”

“I see”

“And you’re wearing your hat Shuichi” Maki inquired.

“Yeah, it will hide my face well and I just feel like wearing it”

“Well if that’s fine with you” Maki smirked.

“Enough talking. Let’s go!” Himiko. 

Grabbing a wad of cash from briefcase then heading to the front door to slip my shoes on. The door is wide open and I can Maki and Himiko standing under the sun. I hope this shopping trip goes well!


End file.
